O cão e o gato
by AtomicCupcake1023
Summary: Reencarnação, Yaoi - Seto/Joey. Tudo tem sua hora certa, inclusive o amor. Acompanhe as vidas e quase amores deste casal. One-shot.


**Aviso:** A história a seguir é fictícia e envolve violência a humanos e animais além de tratar sobre homossexualidade, personagens e acontecimentos semelhantes são pura coincidência. Os personagens aqui representados não são de autoria de _1023 _mas sim de **Kazuki Takashi **e seus patrocinadores. Esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**A leitura é de opção do internauta.**

Comentários e críticas construtivas sempre serão incentivados e bem-vindos.

Tenha uma boa leitura.

* * *

_Essa é uma história de amor que, só depois de várias reencarnações, pôde acontecer verdadeiramente._

Tudo começa com um servo do faraó, há muitos e muitos anos atrás...

Um belo egípcio, com trajes que delatavam sua posição valorosa, próximo ao Faraó, andava sem rumo até ser surpreendido pelo governante daquelas terras, que carregava algo embrulhado em panos de seda branca.

Faraó - Set, uma serva encontrou este animal perdido. Cuide dele por um tempo, certo?  
Set - Claro, Faraó.

Não podia negar um pedido do Faraó, ainda mais sendo vindo diretamente deste. Recolheu o embrulho delicadamente, para descobrir parcialmente e ver que tratava-se de um filhote de cão selvagem.

Assim que ergueu o olhar, viu que o Faraó já sumira do local.

Voltando a atenção ao filhote, viu que dormia, respirando lenta e calmamente. Levou-o até seu quarto, pousando o embrulho sobre as cobertas de sua cama para deixa-lo mais confortável. Mas mal o colocou nesta, o pequeno erguia a cabeça e mirava - com seus olhos escuros e brilhantes - o sacerdote.

Set - Já acordou, pequeno?

Com o indicador, deu um empurrão no animalzinho e o fês rolar pela cama. Assim que ergueu-se, pondo-se sobre suas ainda curtas pernas, soltou um grunhido que soara irritantemente "fofo".

O egípcio arqueou uma sobrancelha e sentou-se na beirada da cama, passando parte do dia brincando/irritando o filhote.

Passou bom tempo assim, entre suas obrigações ele cuidava e alimentava o animalzinho, que começava a crescer.

De forma quase infantil, o sacerdote imaginava um futuro onde o animal fosse grande, forte e ágil. Seu rosnar apavoraria a alma de visitantes mal intensionado...Cresceria como um belo e útil animal, afinal.

Mas foi um daqueles quentes dias em que punha-se a pensar nisso, uma serva veio correndo informar da repentina morte do animal. Ele não podia conformar-se. Alimentara e cuidara perfeitamente deste...

Mas as garras da morte eram precisas e repentinas. Apesar de que o sacerdote nunca aceitou completamente o fato.

Tudo confirmou-se quando um servo foi pego misturando venenos à comida da faraó. Pelo visto, havia treinado no - podia-se dizer estimado - animal de Set.

_Não fora naquela vida que puderam ficar junto..._

* * *

Na época feudal japonesa, um jovem de família simples trabalhava em uma respeitada casa de chá.

Um dia, quando estava na cozinha, notou na porta um gato. Inspecionou para ter certeza de que não ahvia ninguém olhando e ofereceu alguns bolinhos doces ao felino, que comeu de forma faminta e miou satisfeito antes de partir.

O rapaz seguia com seu trabalho, agora praticamente todos os dias visitado pelo belo animal.

Era como seu segredo, dava uma ou outra guloseima ao gato e quando podia abrigava-o do mal tempo e este miava agradecido antes de partir. Não era uma relação tão profunda, mas o jovem já considerava aquele gato como seu, ou quem sabe ele pertencesse ao gato.

Mas o dono da casa de chá era um homem cruel e avarento, amargurado pela vida.

Assim que percebeu a constante falta de um ou outro doce ou aperitivo, passou a averiguar, até descobrir sobre o envolvimento de seu jovem e promissor empregado e o gato de rua.

Esperou alguns dias, até poder pega-lo no flagra, alimentando o gato.

Assim que chegou a hora certa, adentrou como um furacão destruídos na cozinha e foi em direção o empregado, já com uma mão levantada preparado a aplicar um doloroso corretivo. O gato, entretanto, em vez de assustar-se e fugir, avançou de mesma forma contra o agressor de seu...Companheiro.

O golpe foi dado no pequeno e flexível corpo, que acertou a parede antes de cair ao chão, imóvel.

O simples rapaz recebeu um sermão, com altos gritos que assustaram toda a clientela, fazendo todos fugirem assustados. Mas o alvo da raiva desnecessária não escutava nada, seus olhos fixos no corpo do felino, um olhar vago.

Caminhou até o corpo do gato e recolheu-o, saindo pela porta a qual o gato sempre entrava para pedir-lhe algo, a porta em que o vira pela primeira vez.

E deu a volta em todo o grande estabelecimento e parou em frente a entrada, de lá era possível ouvir os praguejos do dono, agora furioso pela partida do funcionário que nem o escutava mais. O rapaz fez um reverência, não ao antigo chefe, ou aos clientes que atendera um dia, ou companheiros de trabalho...

Fez aquilo como um adeus à alma de seu gato, e saiu carregando o corpo, até um bom lugar para enterrá-lo...

Aquele foi um trágico fim a um romance que nunca seria..._Naquela vida._

* * *

Em uma rua movimentada de uma metrópole qualquer, com pessoas andando rápida e desesperadamente, talvez sem motivo de tanto nervosismo, dois diferentes animais vinham em caminhos opostos, em calçadas diferentes.

Um cão e um gato.

Bem no ponto de cruzarem-se, ambos pararam e voltaram-se para o outro lado da rua. Por entre as pernas, os carros, a confusão...Viram um ao outro e encaram-se.

Em movimentos lentos, tímidos, tentavam chegar mais perto cada um do outro lado. Mas era tanto caos e desorganização que aquilo aprecia impossível aos pequenos animais.

Tentaram, ao mesmo tempo, correr...Tão desesperados quanto todos os humanos que lá estavam e nada viam da cena.

Mas os automóveis eram mais rápidos que suas curtas pernas. Primeiro o cão e logo o gato, ou talvez tenha sido ao mesmo tempo.

E tudo que aconteceu depois foram olhares de asco, até curiosidade ou pena, em direção aos corpos não humanos na rua. Mas ninguém realmente se importou.

Ninguém sabia que_ aquela ainda não era a hora certa..._

* * *

Joey Wheeler desviou o olhar do livro que lia para mandá-lo a Seto Kaiba, deitado ao seu lado na cama enquanto trabalhava em seu notebook.

Estavam como um verdadeiro casal do tipo que se vê em filmes ou seriados, deitados lado a lado na grande cama, fazendo algo separadamente (apesar de juntos, e isso que importava), com os abajures de suas respectivas cômodas acesos.

O maior notou o olhar fixo do companheiro e suspirou, fechando o aparelho e voltando-se para o loiro, dando-lhe sua total atenção.

Seto - O que foi?  
Jeoy - A... Bem... Você sabe que, depois de todas aquelas confusões sobre Faraó, o Yugi e Yami, e tudo...Vidas passadas é um assunto ao qual temos total certeza... Certo?

Uma das sobrancelhas do moreno ergueu-se, estava curioso sobre onde o loiro queria chegar.

Joey - Então eu estava pensando... Seto, você acredita que o amor possa ser algo que dure por várias reencarnações?

E o outro suspirou novamente, colocando o aparelho em que trabalhava a poucos momentos sobre a cômoda ao lado. O loiro já não esperava respostas e também acomodava-se para dormir de vez, mas quando os braços de Seto envolveram-lhe de forma acolhedora, olhou de forma confundida para este.

Seto - Acredito total e cegamente nisso...

_E finalmente estavam juntos: o cão e o gato._

* * *

**Nota de rodapé:** Nada a declarar no momento. Comentários e críticas construtivas são bem vindos.


End file.
